Goddess of Insight and Archery Part I
by It'sKatniss
Summary: Freya is a highly skilled in the arts of magic, archery and war. She thrives on the idea of a war coming to Asgard. When Thor is banished and Loki made king, her love for him out weighs the power of friendship.


CHAPTER ONE

A Clouded Vision.

Pulling back the string of the bow, the arrow was tightly focused on the center of the target. Releasing the bow string the arrow cut through the air with a fury. It hit the target hard, enough to knock it off the pegs it stood on.

"Perfect." I whispered. My medium hazel hair blew slightly to my left as I went to retrieve my arrow.

"Freya you never seize to amaze me." Thor laughed. He sat on a near by rock looking over my archery. Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Frandral all watched me.

"Thank you." I said over my shoulder. I pulled the arrow out, seeing then that it went all the way through the target. I then began to walk over to the rock sitting next to Sif.

"Your turn Thor." I said flatly. Thor jumped down from his rock, booming the ground as he landed. Hammer in hand he pulled his attention to the boulder across the gleaming lake. He studied the boulder and tightened his grip on the hammer. Drawing back his hand he flung the hammer over his head. Swirling it through the air, he released it, it flew barely over the water and landed with a pound in the center of the boulder. Thor smirked with satisfaction as the boulder crumbled to the ground. Everyone clapped, except me. _Show off,_ _I could have done that with one arrow. _Thor continued to gloat in his accomplishment.

"Hammer." He said loudly. His hammer surged into his open hand. "Thor." I called. "Your insistent yells aren't for such a simple task are they? Are they perhaps for the coronation this evening?" Thor looked over at me.

"Goddess of Insight indeed." His smirk turned into a shinning smile. "Come, we all must prepare." He motioned us to join him back at the palace.

As we reached the bronze, shinny kingdom of Asgard, each one of us began to go to our separate chambers to wash off the dirt and sweat. I slowly made my way to my own chambers down the dark corridor. When a sudden crash hit my ears. I snapped my head to the western corridor leading down to the main halls. The dead silence told me to check it out. My footsteps echoed through the hallway and bent around every corner. Reaching for an arrow I loaded it into my bow and raised it. I turned the corner slowly as I did I saw a great deal of dishes, food, clothing laid all across the floor entering Loki's room. I took the arrow out of my bow and put it down. The door to his room was wide open exposing a greater mess than in the hallway. Glass covered the floor, food was smashed onto the walls, clothing hanging from the bed.

"Loki?" My eyes searched the dark room for his lanky image. I continued to walk, avoiding the glass and food. I stepped into the gold light to see Loki standing at the balcony over viewing Asgard. I joined him, he took a glance at me and then back to Asgard. He had a shadow of a frown on his face his eyebrows where clinched together.

"Loki?" I said gently touching his arm, he jerked back and snapped his head in my direction.

"Are you okay?" He nodded. "Just…tired" his voice was crackly. From the way he had jerked I could tell something was wrong.

"Thor's coronation is in a few hours." My hand slid down his arm to the warm marble balcony beam. "So it is." He continued to frown and focus on the valley beneath us. "I think he will make a good king." I shifted my weight onto my left leg. Loki looked at me and studied my face. He let out a loud sigh "So does everyone else." Loki tried no more to cover up his frown. "Well…for what it's worth" I started. "I think _you _would be a good king as well." Loki looked at me. He smiled and held my hand tightly. I stood on my toes to kiss his cheek, his warm flesh against my lips gave me a shiver running down my spine.

"I will see you at the coronation yes?" he asked as I walked away. "Of course. Wouldn't want to miss Thor's yelling and gloating." I winked and continued down to my chambers.

Evening came fast, it seemed only a second ago that I was shooting arrows with my friends. Now…one of them I would have to worship and be appropriate with. I knew Thor was a good leader but, something inside me told me that I should be careful. Thor has a reputation for being…rash.

Before I knew it my armor was slipping onto my warm body. The cold metal shot goose bumps all over my body. As usual I slipped a small but, sharp knife in my boot, just in case something occurred and I wouldn't be weaponless. Looking into the mirror I checked my image, lady-like but fierce, my normal look. I walked to my door and opened the it with a sigh. The doors frame had just slid past my eyes when Loki's face appeared.

"I thought you would need an escort." He motioned me to walk with him and I took his arm. "Thank you." As we continued to walk down the golden corridors I felt myself thinking.

"Loki.." He turned his head to acknowledge me. "Why…why was your room such a disaster this morning?" He stopped walking, causing me to fear the worse.

"Freya…." he paused to check if anyone was walking by. "Thor's…coronation made me think about how…he was always the first-born-son…." He trailed off a bit to look me in the eyes. "And I have always been the second rate-"

"Loki no." I stopped him before he went on any further. "Yes you were right. Thor is the first born. And yes, he is becoming king. That doesn't mean he has more people who love him. He certainly doesn't have _me _as a lover. You do." Without further to say I snapped my hand away from Loki's grip and walked alone.

Watching as Thor walked up towards his father, I rolled my eyes, aware that Sif was doing the same. The arrogance came off him in waves as he

tossed Mjolnir and caught it. As he kneeled in front of his father, winking to his mother, Thor grinned excitedly. I shook my head. In truth, I wasn't sure Thor was the right choice for Asgard's king. He was far too arrogant, and too eager to impress his father. The applause died down as Odin stood and banged the end of his staff on the ground, creating a loud echo.

"Thor Odinson, my heir," he spoke quietly. "My first born, so long and trusted worthy mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal, it's a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a King," Thor's grin only widened with Odin's words. "I have defended Asgard, and the innocents across the 9 realms, the time of the great beginning," I began to become antsy. Sif gave me a quick glance that told me to stop. Why was Odin giving Thor the throne? He is to arrogant and child-like. Loki is much more moral and reasonable.

"Frost giants," Odin's sudden words made me look up in surprise. Frost Giants? In Asgard? Odin's staff hit the ground again, activating the Defender deep below. I sighed. Finally, I could relaxed. Unfortunately, the party was over.

Thor, Loki, Odin and I all walked down into the Relic room. As we came to the entrance the dead guards alerted me to pull out my bow and arrows I had time to retrieve. I loaded my bow and pointed it to the ground.

"No need for it." Odin whispered when he entered the room. The cold air hit my cheeks with a freezing passion. Dead frost giant scattered the ground, the Defender did his job well.

"What where they trying to steal?" I glance up. "The Casket…" Thor answered flatly. We all gathered around it, fallen to the ground from where the leader frost giant laid dead. Odin reached down and set it back onto the stone alter. My eyes began to tear up, but, not due to the cold, due to a memory of the four of us in the room.

Odin had finished his story of how Asgardians began to fade into human history and myth.

"One of you." His voice looking over his two sons. "Must protect Asgard." Young Thor jerked forward. "I will father!" His young eager voice echoed with confidence.

"When I become king. I'll fight all the frost giants!"

"Me too!" Loki agreed. Odin smiled at his young sons. "To be a good king. You don't look for a war. But, you're always ready for it." He took their hands and began to walk down the Relic's room.

"Could I be a king?" My voice, soft and innocent followed. Odin, Loki and Thor all turned their heads to see me standing in the center of the walkway. Thor scoffed and mocked me. I paid no attention to his comments. Only to Odin walking toward me smiling.

"Freya, if you were born a boy, would you be a good king?" He sat me on his knee and talked softly.

"I would be what ever you taught me to be, sire." I looked into his one eye. He brushed my cheek and kissed it. "I believe you would." He said setting me on the ground, taking my hand and Thor's.

"Freya…if you prove you are worthy of a king. You always will be." I looked back to see Loki standing alone by the entrance as we left. I signaled him to grab my hand. He came running and held it tight.

"I think, you would be a good king, Freya!" Loki's eyes shown like stars at night.

Those same eyes looked at me now. Odin had begun to walk away, Thor filled with rage from the current situation, he begun to yell.

"How can you just walk away? We must fight back!" He walked after Odin. "Father! You must protect Asgard! If this slips by then they will come back, and with more!" Thor continued to talk. _Thor, honestly shut up! Your not helping!_ I glanced over at Loki who seemed to be half smiling. I glared at him, he looked over at me and giggled a bit. I gripped my bow in my hand, he was laughing! At a time like this! It seemed like he even _wanted _the frost giants to cause such…chaos down here! I stormed off before anyone could stop me.

Evening came and I found myself wondering about the darkening hallways alone. As I turned a corner to my room my stomach reminded me of how hungry I was.

Turning into the dinning room corner I stopped in my steps.

"What the-" Food, dishes and the table where on the floor. Volstagg, Fandral, Sif and Hogun all turned to face me.

"Oh good!" Fandral said. "We get a nagging lesson on hygiene." I shot him a quick glare and turned my attention to Thor and Loki. Thor was beginning to rise.

"No, no, no, I know that look!" Loki pleaded with Thor as if to sway him from something.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders-" Thor turned to face Loki.

"Thor! This I madness!" Loki tried to convince Thor. "What is?" I finally spoke. Thor and Loki both looked at me. Loki looked with synthetic eyes.

"We're going to Jotunheim" My jaw dropped open. Thor was definitely drunk or being more rash than usual.

"Thor! Please, think about it." I pleaded. He wasn't acting in wisdom. "You won't being doing anyone any favors. And would only bring war to your father's doorstep." Thor stepped to me in a violent manner. I took a step back and looked at the floor. Thor's warm presence told me he was an inch away from my face.

"You are not my advisor. So….Freya, do be quite." I looked him in his deep blue eyes. I nodded and took my place next to Loki. Loki shot me a quick sympathy glance.

Finally it was Fandral who shook out of shock and tried to also sway Thor of his proposition. "This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a God. This is _Jotunheim," _He pointed out with a hiss. I rolled my eyes. Like Thor was listening to him. Me and Thor had never been close, not like me a Loki anyway. Thor had always bullied me. Mocked me and tried to fight me on everything. He would insist that I was never able to be a warrior. It was always Loki who bring him to his senses. But, Loki wouldn't always be there for me. Whenever he was away Thor made a point of taunting me on my clothing, or family history.

My father was a warrior for Odin. He was killed in the battle to protect Earth from the Frost Giants. Odin and my father where good friends. When he died Odin took me in, I had no other relatives for they all died. Odin had been my father. I was 8 when he took me in.

Everyday from when I arrived Odin had specially trained me. And when he became aware of my abilities to use magic in a useful manner he pronounced me Goddess of Magic. Later when I was 14 my ability in archery was unmatched in all of Asgard. Odin noticed it and for my 15th birthday he gave me a bow. Gold metal with a streak of maroon red for a handle, the bow it's self had been said to never miss a target in the hands of it's master. The arrows are a special kind of wood found in the most deepest forests of Asgard. The feathers on the arrows where plucked from a mystical birds that had been said to bring good luck. The tip of the arrows was rock made from a dying volcanic planet in the heart of the universe, sharpened to cut any surface.

"Freya?" Thor beckoned. I shook myself of my daydream and turned my attention to him. "Though we have not been the closest of friends, would you be my archer into the freezing waste-lands of Jotunheim?" Thor placed my hand into his and squeezed it tightly.

"You know I can't stay out of a fight." I warmed him with a smile. He kissed my hand lightly.

We rode swiftly across the bridge. The Bifrost came into view. Lycos, my horse rode side by side with Sif's horse. As I dismounted him he kicked the ground in annoyance, I reached in my saddle bag for a treat.

"Here you are." I stretched out my hand to feed him. I joined the others in front of Heimdall.

"You address me warmly enough." He greeted Loki. And shot me a quick smile. Heimdall was a close friend. He shared with me stories of my father. From what I couldn't remember.

"Do you think you deceive me?" He stared Loki in the eye.

"You must be mistaken-" Loki attempted to speak to only be cut off by Thor.

"Enough! Heimdall may we pass?" Thor asked as he coolly approached the stead hardy Gatekeeper.

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch, until this day." he replied. "I wish to know how that happened," He glanced all around the small group. I smiled when he looked at me, he seemed to have smiled back.

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we return, understand?" Thor asked while walking past. I followed him.

As I approached Heimdall I stopped. "It seems your wish has been granted, yes?" I said looking up at the tall guardian.

"For a time." His reply was short.

I followed him to the Bifrost, I looked up, I had never been in here but, only one other time. My memory had forgotten to remind me how beautiful it was in here. Golden circular walls lined it. A doubled platform for Heimdall's sword, able to bring us into the presence of any being in any of the 9 realms.

As I took my place Heimdall began to speak.

"Be warned" He started. Sticking his sword in the sliver. Directing us to Jotunheim. "I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, my portal will remain closed. And you will be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim." He warned us.

"Wouldn't want that would we?" I asked under my breath. From the corner of my eye I could see Loki holding in a giggle. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the Bifrost's full power and destroy Jotunheim." Heimdall answered coldly, as if it was obvious.

"In other words, Volstagg." I turned to him. "That would be a no." He smiled sarcastically at me and I returned a small smile.

"I have no plans to die today," Thor replied grinning.

"None ever do," was Heimdall's last words before we where jerked through the bridge. The feeling was odd. I felt a if my body had been pulled into a tiny hole to only come out normal on the other side. My stomach felt like it was being kicked around in my body. The loud explosion that followed was enough to deafen me. We then where finding ourselves placed firmly in the snow. The frost bit my nose and cheeks causing them to turn red in their defense. I looked around. Desolate, deserted and frozen.

"We shouldn't be here," Hogun's said breaking the silence between the seven of us. Everyone was tense, we all felt like someone would come and attack us any second. I reached back to grab an arrow, I loaded it into the bow readying it when the time comes.

"Let's move." Thor spoke stiffly, he lead the way. I shook my head. As did everyone else. We moved on crunching the fresh snow on the ground. Everyone was silent. It was the silence that would have been the death of us. I kept hearing voices, though I knew it was the wind, I felt like we where being watched.

We slowly approached a supposedly deserted village. The columns that at one point must have been a gate into the main square. I couldn't help but wondering if they even had a square.

"Where are they?" Sif broke the silence, I jumped at her voice and raised my bow. Loki looked at me, he mouth a 'calm down' I relaxed but, not enough to drop my guard.

"Hiding," Thor replied. "As all cowards do." He spat.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." A icy, deep and villainy voice spoke up. We all shot our attentions to the dark figure on a stone throne. Only red eyes manage to pierce through the think frost.

"I am Thor Odinson," Thor boldly introduced himself to the Giant far above us.

"We know who you are." His whole body then was visible. The frost gave him a darker blue tint of skin. Laufey….

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded. Not wasting anytime to monologue. The giant studied us. He looked at Loki harshly and directly in his eyes. I couldn't help but notice Loki's hold of the stare.

"The house of Odin is full of traitor's," He replied still looking at Loki.

"Do _NOT_ dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor growled. The Frost Giant got to his feet with rage.

"Your father is a thief, a murderer and a thief!" Laufey retorted. The wind blew harder, stirring snow up from the ground up to our group. I shivered. The snow was blinding me.

"And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle…you crave it," Laufey taunted. "You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man," He mocked Thor. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a multitude of Frost Giants appear out of the mists of the blizzard. I rose my bow to the closets one to me. It back up innocently. I could see it was only a child. I looked down my arrow to see it was aimed perfectly at her temple. The hit would kill her instantly. A bigger Frost Giant pushed her behind it's back. Clearly realizing me as a threat. I could tell it was her father. I turned my attention back to Thor, still arguing with Laufey.

"Well, this _boy _has grown tired of your mockery," Thor hissed as the appearing Frost Giants began to forge their swords around their arms. Loki rushed to Thor's side, hissing for him to stop.

"You know not what your actions will cause," Laufey said coolly. "I do. Go now, while I allow it." he started to take motions toward the two Princes.

"We will accept your most gracious offer," Loki told him quickly. He turned and walked away. "Come brother." Thor held his gaze at Laufey as he turned to walk away. Laufey seemed to be smirking. _Oh no. _I thought. _Don't say it! Don't say- _"Run back home little princess" _He said it._ I rose my bow choosing my target.

"Damn," Loki cursed. Knowing what would come next. Thor smirked suddenly, loosing his grip on his hammer as it plunged into Laufey's chest, slamming him into the stone wall behind his throne.

"Next," He called. All at once the Frost Giants attacked our small group.

I let go of my bow string killing the Frost Giant approaching me. I reloaded my bow instantly and shot three other Giants with the same arrow. Each time it landed deeply in their heart's. "Keep it coming!" I shouted to them. I pulled out two arrows and shot one in both eyes. Then as if out of nowhere a Giant flung me across the frozen water. I landed on my feet sliding on the slippery surface on my heels. I pulled an arrow as I slid and shot the Frost Giant in the heart. Then I got an idea. I loaded my bow with an arrow, I sprinted down the ice I stop to slid with perfect balance. I slid past three Giants killing each that I passed. I stopped my self with ease. I snapped my head around to find one running at me with an icy sword on each hand. I raised my bow and loaded it instantly with two arrows. I aimed carefully. He got closer and closer releasing the string the arrow flew through the icy air. The frost seemed to make them go faster than usual. They landed in the center of the Giant's head. Sinking into his brain. He slid across the ice on his face. I stopped his limp body with my foot. He left a trail of blood across the slick surface. A loud voice shook me.

"Freya! Behind you!" Loki's voice warned me. I snapped around to see three Frost Giants all darting toward me. Without hesitation I took my knife from my quiver and threw it, it lodged in one's heart. The other two seized the opportunity to strangle me. One grabbed me by the neck burning my skin. The other had his sword forming around his fore-arm. Instantly seeing the sword I swung my legs up and grabbed the Frost Giant's neck to crack it. He fell to the ground his neck completely twisted around. The other continued to squeeze the life out of me. I figured if the burning on my throat didn't kill me first he would suffocate me. I could feel my skin begin to burn away with a fiery sensation, despite the frost giant's cold skin. Suddenly, the breath returned to my body as the Giant let me go. I turned around to see Loki's knife lodged in it's back. I mouthed a 'thank you'.

"Don't let them touch you!" Volstagg suddenly cried out. _Thanks for the tip, _thought. I put my hand to my throat. It burned. I looked around at any upcoming attacks. I grabbed my bow from the ground. I had 7 arrows left. No more double shooting. I saw Loki finishing off a Frost Giant that had a tight grip on his arm. His armor striped away exposing his skin made me think about my own armor. I looked down. My whole stomach was showing, from where the Giant threw me across the ice. My shoulders where exposed and cold. My legs had patches of armor missing. I feared what my neck looked like. Tears ran down my face in pain. The salt in them burned my neck even worse. The pain was horrible.

Then I remembered Loki.

I ran to Loki. "You….okay?" I didn't realize how bad my voice was. He nodded and looked at it. "You?" He stood up throwing his weapons at the frost giant behind me. I stabbed an arrow in one's neck behind him and loaded it in my bow to kill another.

"We must go!" Loki yelled.

"Then go!" Thor yelled back as Volstagg and Hogun pulled Fandral from an icicle piercing his lung. Suddenly, the ground begun to shake as a creature from it's icy prison broke free. I shot an arrow, managing to hit it in the eye.

"Run!" Volstagg roared. Loki grabbed my hand and ran off. I tried to free myself but, his grip was to tight. I turned around not realizing I was still holding Loki's hand. I looked over my shoulder to see the creature hot on our heels. I stopped. Loki was jerked back. Stomping my foot the ground beneath the creature began to crumble. It let out a loud bellow as it fell. Loki looked at me and smiled.

"When could you do that?" I shrugged and continued to run. Hand in hand with Loki. When we reached the bridge point nothing appeared.

"Heimdall! If your not to busy, the bridge please?" I shouted to the sky. A loud crackle of a growl reached my ears. A giant claw reached up from the side of the snowy cliff. The monster roused itself up. I started to back away when a loud yell came fro Thor as he smashed threw the monster's mouth, killing it instantly. Thor landed perfectly at the edge of the cliff. I smiled.

"You're such a show off." I smirked.

"It saved you didn't it?" Thor grinned. He looked at my neck and his grin faded. "You need a healer-" He stopped and looked around us. Hundreds of Frost Giant's surrounded us. The Giant's went into an attack position, then, suddenly they where all covering their eye's to shield from the bright light descending from above. The light stopped and the bridge opened. Odin appeared on his horse and staff in hand.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor hopefully yelled.

"Silence," Odin snarled. Thor's hope broke to the ground like glass. His eyes filled with shock and smile faded. Laufey approach Odin.

"All-Father," Laufey said coldly. "You look weary."

"Laufey end this now," Odin ordered.

"Your boy sought this out," Everyone's eyes turned to Thor. Who held a frown and a stand that would suggest he would attack Laufey any second.

"You're right." Odin agree. "These are actions of a boy. Treat them as such." Odin asked. Laufey watched him quietly. "You and I can end this, here and now, before there's further bloodshed." He offered. I watched him. He disgusted me, how could Odin allow Laufey to threaten him? I nearly spoke up until Laufey spoke.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, All-Father," He told Odin. "He'll get what he came for." He swore. He didn't want to forget a boy killed so many warriors. "War, and death." He spoke softly like it was a secrete.

"So be it." Odin sighed. Laufey rose to attack Odin, Odin raised his staff and the bridge instantly took us back.

The warm air of Asgard made my neck burn like it was light on fire. I had to hold back the tear but a few managed to escape.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor demanded Odin. I bit my lower lip knowing Odin and Thor were about to quarrel again. "Do you know what you have done? What you have started?" Odin snapped back.

"I was protecting my home!" Thor defended himself. Loki touched my arm I jumped. The intense battle made me a bit jumpy. He smiled a warm smile. Looking at my throat he frowned.

"Go to a healer, quickly." He whispered. I then remember his wrist. I looked down at the armor stripped away. Not one burn. That's odd. "Your wrist?" He looked down. "It's fine. Please. Go to the Healing Room." I nodded. I left the bifrost to find Heimdall standing to block me. He looked me sternly in the eye.

"Did you find anything?" His voice was quite. I looked back at Thor and Odin. They where arguing.

"He said…" My throat burned. "There…was traitors in the house of Odin." I had to grab my neck before blood could leak.

"Heimdall. I'm the Goddess of Insight. How could I not see the traitor?" Heimdall looked at me in surprise. "You are blinded by the feelings you have for one warrior." He looked over my head at Loki. I turned to look at him as well.

"Loki? No! I refuse to believe it…"

"That is what blinds you." Heimdall closed the Bifrost door. I stormed off him. I climbed onto Lycos and rode off to the Healing Room.


End file.
